thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "A New Dimension". Plot (Ma and Uncle Max left to find Pimon, Tumbaa, Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan. Meanwhile at the other side of the jungle) *Pat: STAN, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING AND THERE'S ONLY 1 ANIMAL LEFT TO DEFEAT! *Stan: PAT, THERE IS NO WORRIES RIGHT NOW AND WE HAVE TO GET BACK IN OUR DIMENSION! *Pumbaa: Guys, we should stay calm and there is like 9000 grubs in this forest. *Timon: 9000 grubs? Really? *Pumbaa: We are going to get there after we defeat Pimon but Tumbaa is now defeated for sure. *Timon: BUT PUMBAA? THAT'S NOT FAIR AND I WANT TO GO THERE! *Pumbaa: But it's not true and we don't have time today. *Pimon: Well, Well, Well, you defeated my friend Tumbaa and now i am going to fight you back. *Timon: Bring it on loser. (Pimon fights Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, and Stan) *Timon: Come on. Everyone is kung-fu fighting. (Pat and Stan fight Pimon but punch him on the belly) *Pimon: Ooh, NO! *Pat: Yeah. We did it Stan. *Stan: We did it. Way to go Pat. *Pumbaa: We will always be best friends like Timon when i first met him on the fields. *Pat: Yuck. You really need a bath Pumbaa. *Stan: I took a bath once. But in a storm. *Pat: Yeah. Good times. (Meanwhile at Professor Chi-Chi Lab, Stephanie was walking through the door and she knock on the door for Chi-Chi to come) *Professor Chi-Chi: Coming. *open the door* *Stephanie: Hi Professor Chi-Chi and where Pat and Stan? *Professor Chi-Chi: They are off on another dimension and they are at the Jungle Oasis for now on. I need to get them back here. *Stephanie: Okay and i can't wait to see them again. *Professor Chi-Chi: That's nice of you and i will see my remote screen to see where Pat and Stan is? (When Stephanie and Chi-Chi went to the lab, he got a remote that will turn on the finder screen to see where Pat & Stan is) *Professor Chi-Chi: Alright. With my T.V, i will locate Pat and Stan. *press the button and see Pimon fighting Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan* *Stephanie: Oh No and they are in DANGER! *Professor Chi-Chi: YIKES! A DEAD WARTHOG SLEEPING ON A GRASS AND I NEED TO SEND THEM BACK! *Stephanie: We can't and there is a meerkat fighting Pat. *Professor Chi-Chi: Of course it's Pat. We don't have time and let's send them back. (Professor Chi-Chi press the button and make Timon, Pumbaa, Pat, Stan, Pimon and Tumbaa trap in a lighting bubble) *Tumbaa: I'm alive and what is this? *Pimon: YIKES! WE'RE TRAPPED! *Timon: MA AND UNCLE MAX, PLEASE HURRY AND SAVE US! *Pat: What is this? *Stan: It's a lighting trap. *Pumbaa: Come on, let's escape this thing. *Pat: We don't have time Pumbaa and we're doomed. *Stan: CALM DOWN BOYS AND WE ARE SAFE HERE! *Pat: This isn't safe. Is this a kind of joke? *Stan: Wait. Are there humans in the jungle? *Timon: No. Only meerkats and warthogs. *Stan: Darn it. I knew it. (Ma and Uncle Max runs to find the light beam trap) *Ma: Hurry Uncle Max and we're wasting time. *Uncle Max: OKAY AND WE NEED TO FIND TIMON! (When the light beam becomes white, everyone screamed) *Uncle Max: TIMON!! I AM COMING FOR YOU! (The lighting beam is gone and take 6 animals to the animal world. Ma and Uncle Max arrives late when the beam was gone) *Uncle Max: Oh no, Timon! We lost him. TIMON IS MISSING! *Ma: It's too late and now, we will never find Timon. *Uncle Max: Well, IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT FINDING HIM! *Ma: Why blame it on me? We have to tell everyone that my son is missing. *Uncle Max: Okay and no concussions, contusions, lacerations, or injuries of any kind! And as a matter of fact, I haven't seen Timon's handy-friend work anywhere! (Back at Professor Chi-Chi's lab) *Stephanie: We did it! and Pat and Stan are coming back! *Professor Chi-Chi: I know and i want to see a meerkat and a warthog. *Stephanie: Sweet. I can't wait to pet them. (The screen changes to the Animal World to Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan as they get up) *Timon: Wow, it's nice outside and where are we? *Pat: We're back in our dimension and our HOUSE! *Pumbaa: Now, Pimon and Tumbaa went to Hell and WE ARE GOING TO HEAVEN! *Stan: Pumbaa! We're not old yet. *Pumbaa: Oh, Sorry. *Timon: Hey Pat and can we leave now? *Pat: *went to the gate and open it* Sure. *Timon: Alright! *Stan: This is going to be fun. (When they went to the street, Timon and Pumbaa becomes shocked as they see a town from Pat & Stan's neighborhood) *Timon: This town is... AWESOME! *Pat: Wow guys and you liked it. *Pumbaa: I know and this is going to be the meerkat colony's new home. *Timon: Pumbaa, they already have a home in Hakuna Matata. *Pumbaa: I know and Pat, can we go to the house now? *Pat: Sure Pumbaa and you need a bath. Let the Hakuna Matata continues! (When Pat and Stan takes Timon and Pumbaa to their home, they look at the house) *Timon: It's BEAUTIFUL! *Pat: Thanks Timon and Pumbaa. Bath time. *Pumbaa: Why? *Pat: You were farting during the battle with Pimon. *Pumbaa: Okay. (At the bathroom) *Pat: Man, i have issues with Stan and your back smells gross. *Pumbaa: This is a nice shower for me. *Pat: Taking a warthog a bath is always a good idea. *Pumbaa: Sweet. You also have to brush my teeth. *Pat: Uh, fine. (Five minutes later) *Stan: Pat, are you still in the bathroom? I'm hungry and we could eat right now. *Pat: *open the door* Okay and we're on it. Pumbaa is now fresh and clean. *Pumbaa: Better than farting at the animals. *Timon: Oh Pumbaa. You're clean now. *Pumbaa: Yup. It's better than before. (When it's 12pm, Timon and Pumbaa went to their sents for lunch and Stan sits with Timon) *Stan: Hi Timon. *Timon: It's good to see you Stan (Pat was looking for food on the fridge. He takes out 2 drinks and show Stan, Timon and Pumbaa about it) *Pat: Want something to drink? We have Coca-Cola and Sprite. *Stan: I want Coke. Coke is also known as Coca-Cola. *Timon: Me and Pumbaa want Sprite. *Pat: Only and some of you need to share. *Timon: Okay and no problem. (When everyone begins to get their own drink, meanwhile at a forest, Pimon and Tumbaa were awake) *Pimon: Tumbaa, where are we? *Tumbaa: I don't know and we have to find out. *Pimon: Well, i have a new plan. We will turn all animals into EVIL MEERKATS! *Tumbaa: Yeah and now, we're in Pat and Stan's dimension. We are going to capture all animals and they will invade THE PRIDE LANDS! *Pimon: That's a good idea Tumbaa. All we have to do is go the professor's lab and capture every animals and change them into meerkats. I will call them EVIL MEERKATS WITH RED EYES AND STRONG POWER! *Tumbaa: THIS IS AWESOME! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A MEERKAT COLONY AND THEY WILL STOP TIMON, PUMBAA, PAT AND STAN! *Pimon: Now, my plan will work and HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! TO BE CONTINUED Next: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 8) Previous: Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan (Chapter 6) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters